


Learning Quickly

by kiyala



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two weeks into their relationship, Enjolras admits that he doesn't know how to kiss and so Grantaire teaches him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning Quickly

"I have no idea how to kiss someone," Enjolras admits into Grantaire's shoulder one afternoon. They're sitting on Grantaire's couch watching TV and snuggling, because snuggling is easy. All Enjolras needs to do is lean into Grantaire's warmth and he does that without thinking, he likes it when they're close together. It's comfortable to have his head resting on Grantaire's shoulder, to have Grantaire's arm around him, their sides pressed together. 

They've been dating for two weeks and Enjolras has discovered that his usual tactile nature is only amplified when he's with Grantaire now. He likes it when they hold hands, he likes it when they hug, he likes it when they snuggle. Grantaire is more than happy to indulge him and never pushes for anything more than what Enjolras is willing to give. The problem is, it's been two weeks and they haven't kissed yet. Enjolras wants to change that, but he isn't quite sure how to go about it.

"It's not that hard," Grantaire replies, turning to Enjolras. "We press our lips together. That's about it."

"But it's really not," Enjolras says and he can tell that his cheeks are turning pink, if not by the fact that his face feels warm, then by the grin slowly spreading across Grantaire's lips. "It's not just our lips against each other, is it? I don't know—do our mouths stay closed? What do our tongues do?"

Grantaire laughs softly and leans forward so their noses are touching. "Is this your way of asking me to show you?"

"I would like if you did," Enjolras whispers.

"We'll keep our mouths closed for now," Grantaire decides, and Enjolras barely has the time to nod before their lips are against each other. 

Grantaire's lips feel soft against his, warm, wonderful, and when he pulls away, it feels like he's taking Enjolras' breath away with him. Enjolras exhales softly and Grantaire smiles, leaning in to kiss him again. This time, Enjolras kisses him back, pressing their lips together more firmly. Grantaire tilts his head slightly and they fit against each other even better. Enjolras slowly brings his arm up around Grantaire's shoulders to hold him close 

"Wow," Grantaire breathes when they finally pull apart. "There you go. You learn quickly."

Enjolras grins and pecks Grantaire on the lips before kissing him properly. Their kisses grow deeper and it takes longer for them to pull apart and Enjolras thinks that he could very easily become addicted to this. Then Grantaire sucks on Enjolras' lower lip, making him gasp sharply.

"Sorry—" Grantaire whispers, pulling back.

"Don't stop," Enjolras interrupts. "Don't stop, that feels good."

Grantaire leans in again, sucking gently on Enjolras' lower lip again. Enjolras can do nothing but hold onto Grantaire's shoulders and exhale shakily, until Grantaire pulls back and kisses the tip of his nose. 

"I want you to kiss me with your tongue," Enjolras breathes and Grantaire only nods, leaning in closer once again.

He starts off by running his tongue along Enjolras' lip, where it's already wet with spit. He licks higher, running his tongue along the seam of Enjolras' mouth. Enjolras' lips part with a sigh and Grantaire kisses him briefly before opening his mouth. Enjolras does the same and his breath hitches as he feels Grantaire's tongue against his own. He wants more of that sensation and follows Grantaire's tongue with his own, moaning softly as they slide together.

Grantaire pulls back, swearing roughly. "I made you make that sound."

Enjolras smiles and takes hold of Grantaire's face with both hands, leaning in to kiss him, his tongue in Grantaire's mouth this time. Grantaire holds him close and they keep going until Enjolras has to pull away, gasping for air.

"Breathe," Grantaire tells him, brushing his thumb over Enjolras' lips. "You can breathe through your nose." 

"It's a little difficult to remember how, when you're kissing me," Enjolras confesses, and now Grantaire's face is red enough to match his. "Kiss me again."

Grantaire does, until Enjolras can feel himself running out of breath again. Grantaire pulls away, but not far. Enjolras can feel Grantaire's grin against his lips as he whispers, "Breathe." 

They slowly work a system out, breaking their kisses just long enough to breathe before pulling each other close again. Grantaire's hand is resting on the nape of Enjolras' neck, thumb stroking the soft skin beneath it and halfway through a kiss, Enjolras realises that he can't stop smiling. When they pull apart for air this time, Grantaire is wearing a small grin and there's a faraway look to his eyes.

"You okay?" Enjolras asks, stroking his cheek.

"More than okay," Grantaire assures him, pressing a trail of kisses along Enjolras' jaw and down his neck before working his way back up to speak against Enjolras' lips. "I've never been more okay in my life."

They're both smiling into their next kiss and Enjolras is determined to make Grantaire moan this time. He combs his fingers through Grantaire's hair, fingers curling into it to keep him close. He licks Grantaire's teeth, the roof of his mouth, claiming it all as his own before he rubs their tongues against each other slowly, back and forth in a faint thrusting motion that makes Grantaire tighten his grip on Enjolras. The moan builds up in his chest and it's the most beautiful sound Enjolras has ever heard as it comes out of Grantaire's throat, low and wrecked, and Enjolras gives him no time to recover before kissing him again, grinning with satisfaction. Grantaire is dazed, pliant, and this is an intoxicating kind of power for Enjolras to have over him, to be able to reduce Grantaire to this with just a kiss.

"Now _I_ can't breathe," Grantaire tells him, but he's smiling so fondly at Enjolras that he can't possibly mind.

"Breathe in," Enjolras whispers, pecking Grantaire on the lips and waiting for him to do so. "And out." 

Grantaire exhales, pulling Enjolras into his lap and resting their foreheads together. "I know I said that you learn quickly, but wow." 

Enjolras smiles brightly, wrapping his arms around Grantaire and holding on. "I'm going to enjoy finding new and exciting ways to make you say that. That's a promise."


End file.
